Rush Wars (Game)
Rush Wars The new strategy game released the 27th of august in 2019 is the sixth product of big publisher Supercell after Hay Day, Clash of Clans, Boom Beach, Clash Royale and Brawl Stars. The game has been released in Australia, Canada and New Zealand for a beta soft-launch. Supercell is expected to release the global version in the next months, after getting feedback from the community. If you’ve ever played any Supercell game, you’ll understand why the game is so popular. Before Rush Wars was released, Supercell earned a big amount of profit from its 5 games. This success is probably due to their quality and addictive sort of games, with new, innovative mechanics in each one of them. Gameplay In the game, your mission is to build a military base and attack other players to capture their gold. This gold will become yours and you can use them to upgrade your base, improve defence and military power. Basically, this game can be considered the Fast Pace version of Clash of Clans. You prepare your troops in a certain formation and let them in to battle. They will travel from the left to the right, destroying enemy troops and defenses. Once all gold mines are destroyed, or all ally troops are death, the match ends. Build your defense In Rush Wars, you have to protect your gold mines. These will produce gold, the resource you need for upgrading troops and defenses. Each day, you will get another layout, so each day you will have to make your defense again. You have a certain amount of space that you can use in your defense. The more effective your defense is, the better, because defending your base succesfully gives you stars. Attack enemies Gold mines are your main goal in a match. Each gold mine will give you one star, and you can collect up to three of them. How more gold mines you defeat, how more gold and experience you will get. If you didn't use every troop in a match, you get 5 bonus gold for each troop and 20 bonus gold for each artillery. Artillery can't be placed before a match, it's used during a match. It will bring a new twist to the game, like healing your troops, damaging enemy defenses or freezing them, ... There are many possibilities and using these artillery cards at the right moment is a key to success. Unlock new troops The troop is an indispensable element in Supercell’s strategy games. With Rush Wars, you can recruit many different troops. From plumbers, lasers, a gorilla or even aircrafts or tanks. Not only do they help you defend your base, but troops are also the main force to attack other bases. Troops, artillery and defenses are all accessible through a card-based system. if you collected 5 stars (so if you destroyed 5 gold mines), you will get a box, which contains new cards. You can unlock new troops or upgrading existing ones when you have enough cards. Play with friends This war will be boring without friends. You can call other players, create a mighty team. The game has rankings honouring the strongest teams in the global rankings. Fight hard with friends to increase your total team score. Domination are a sort of 'Clan Wars' we've seen in many other Supercell games. You have to attack the other clan's defenses, but you get only a certain amount of cards, meaning that you have to use them carefully. The clan with the most amount of stars wins. 3D graphics Rush Wars graphics are not much different from previous titles like Clash Royale and Clash of Clans. However, the game still deserves praise. Funny graphics, vividly simulated characters, and harmonious colours are some of the points I can mention about the game’s image. Summary Overall, Rush Wars has full of elements to become a tactical game phenomenon in the near future. As an improved version of Clash of Clans, this game has faster gameplay, more voyeuristic but does not reduce inherent strategy. If you love strategy games and want to find an outstanding strategy game this year, Rush Wars is our suggestion. This game is completely free, but you can use real money to buy some in-game items. If you do not want to use this feature, please turn it off in the settings.